


red wine lips

by themayoragain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, baby writes her first smut, oral (female receiving), you go wine tasting with rafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayoragain/pseuds/themayoragain
Summary: you go wine tasting with rafe. liquid courage sure helps your sexual tension.
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

You were going to be late.

Correction: You and _Rafe Cameron_ were going to be late, and it’s all his fault for hosting a party the night before, in what you assumed was an effort to impress you (which, by the way, didn’t work) and you were pissed.

You had overslept and Rafe, having been preoccupied with multiple bags, hadn’t slept at all.

“Rafe!” You yell. “We’re going to be late, and I will not have you turning up to this thing in anything less than a suit. Get dressed and hurry the fuck up!” You hop across the first-floor landing, pulling your heels on as you made a beeline for Rafe’s bedroom.

Not bothering to knock (when had you two had any manners towards each other anyway?), you push open the heavy wooden door to see Rafe bent over his dresser, half dressed in navy suit pants and an open white shirt. He’s surreptitiously cutting the last of the night’s supply into neat lines with his black AMEX card, tapping his foot absentmindedly.

“Keeping the party going, are we?” You ask, folding your arms across your satin clad chest.

Rafe doesn’t reply immediately. Instead, he finishes what he was doing before you interrupted, snorting his line and wiping his nose as he turns around.

He smirks. “Looking good, Y/N. That dress would look better off you though.”

You roll your eyes. “Firstly, keep it in your pants, and secondly, you better not be thinking about bringing coke to the tour. We’re being _classy_ today, Cameron,” you say, using the nickname only reserved for when you were annoyed at your long-time friend.

Rafe chuckles and starts buttoning his shirt, stepping towards you as his brows furrow in concentration. “I’ll behave.”

You look up at him incredulously.

“Promise,” he says. “I’ll just get drunk today. That’s what wine tastings are for, right?”

You figured him being drunk was the best-case scenario. At least you could guarantee the absence of Pogues – no fighting today.

“I’ll take it. Come on, we need to go. Our driver’s outside.”

You turn to leave, but Rafe grabs your wrist suddenly, holding you back. “Wait, wait.” Rafe’s blue eyes stare down at you intensely and, you’re ashamed to admit, you think they’re actually quite pretty. “I do really think you look nice today. Red’s your colour.”

There’s a brief pause as you wait for the usual sexual remark, but a beat passes without one and you’re pleasantly surprised.

“Thanks, Rafe,” you reply with a smile as you head out the door, but before you fully leave you pop your head back through the frame.

“Oh, and Rafe?”

“Mm?”

“Wear a red tie.” You wink before turning on your heel, swooping the dress behind you as you make your way downstairs.

_______________________________________________________________

There’s excited chatter amongst your group as your driver pulls up to the iron gates of the most prestigious winery in the Outer Banks and you gaze out the window at the vines spread out across the field.

The car comes to a stop and Rafe jumps out before you, impressing you by taking your hand and helping out step out of the vehicle onto the gravelled road. You look up at him and think to yourself how handsome he looks and, not to mention, how good you both look together in red.

You and Rafe first met as kids, when you were both left at the country club’s “kidZone” whilst your mums sipped champagne and got uncomfortably close to men who weren’t their husbands. Since then, your families were always close and you and Rafe became good friends, bonded by your love of two things: money and having a good time.

There was underlying sexual tension between the two of you since you were old enough to wear a bra and Rafe was old enough to notice, but neither of you had ever acted on it.

Sometimes the fun was left in the unknown, the untouched possibilities, the lingering gazes and suggestive comments.

“Like what you see?” Rafe teases, snapping you out of your reflective state.

You chuckle. “What if I do?” You walk away without giving Rafe a chance to reply, feeling his wandering eyes burn a hole in your back as you make sure to swing your hips in a way you know will have him distracted for the rest of the day.

Like you said – sometimes all the fun was in the chase.

Maybe this time he could catch you.

_______________________________________________________________

“So this one here is our flagship viognier – it’s a full bodied white wine, and because it’s been aged in oak like our chardonnay, it’s a very rich taste and you’ll be able to taste notes of vanilla,” the sommelier explains as he pours an annoyingly small amount of wine into your glass before moving onto Rafe’s next to you.

You notice he’s gone light on the wine as he’s serving to your group, clearly uncomfortable with the raucous group of barely legal 21-year-olds.

Rafe swirls the wine around his glass and says “how much for a bottle?”

You scoff. “You haven’t even tasted it yet. See if you like it first.”

“Don’t be so bossy, Y/N,” he replies before downing the wine in one gulp, much to the horror of your sommelier.

You quickly follow suit, taking a bit longer to savour the taste of the wine before you swallow completely. You actually enjoy this wine stuff, taking the time to learn about different types of grapes before you organised this trip for you, Rafe, Topper, Kelce and your group of girlfriends from college. You notice Rafe watching you as you tip your head back, his blue eyes following the curve of your neck, his jaw clenching as you swallow.

No prizes for guessing what he’s thinking about you swallowing instead.

After a few more glasses as you make your way down to the final bottle of wine, you feel yourself getting dizzier and your friends are speaking louder and louder until Rafe finds it necessary to bring his lips to your ear every time he wants to speak to you.

“You know, you and I….we could have some fun together,” Rafe says as he trails a finger up your thigh.

You slap his hand and move it off you, bringing your gaze to his face which is tantalizing close to yours, willing yourself not to bring your gaze to his lips which are stained ever so slightly with red.

“You said you were going to _behave,_ Cameron,” you remind him, raising your eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“What, I can’t treat my princess to something I know she’s been waiting for all these years?” Rafe looks at you challengingly.

“ _Your_ princess?”

“You been cosying up to anyone else today?” Rafe points out, fingering the collar of his suit jacket that’s been draped over your bare shoulders at some point in the afternoon.

_Fuck, he’s right._

“…I was cold,” you say, witty replies be damned.

“Mmhm.”

You stare at each other for a beat, before Rafe spins in his seat (almost toppling off) and faces the bar.

“How much is a bottle of the merlot?” He asks the sommelier.

You see the guy purse his lips.

“It’s our most expensive bottle.”

Rafe scoffs. “Weird price. How much is it?”

The sommelier furrows his brows and looks around the room, his gaze falling upon Topper and Kelce who were talking animatedly, their ties hanging loose around their necks.

“Where are your parents? Maybe you should wait for them to get here and they could pick something out for you?”

 _Oh boy_ , you think. Not difficult for you to predict how Rafe was going to react to _that_ comment.

True to form, Rafe pushes back from the table and stands up, his jaw clenched and his large frame towering over the server, who at least has the common sense to look intimidated.

“Do you know who I am, bro?”

“Don’t answer that,” you warn him with a wave of your hand. “Better to just let him tell you.”

You had seen Rafe on power trips like this in the past when his influence has been questioned. It proves troublesome when whoever he’s talking to just isn’t having it, but usually you find it pretty hot.

Rafe places his hands on the counter and leans over to look the server in the eyes.

You do him a favour by holding his tie back, so it doesn’t take a dip in the cabernet sauvignon.

“I’m Rafe Cameron. Do you know who my father is? Yeah,” Rafe says as the sommelier gulps, “Ward Cameron. We basically own this island. Do you own an island?”

The server shakes his head in defeat.

“I didn’t think so,” Rafe says, standing up straight again and shooting you a brief smirk as you take your hand off his tie.

You figure he’s grateful.

“Now, my group and I here would like 10 bottles.”

The sommelier clears his throat before replying. “Of course, _sir_ , which 10 bottles would you like?”

Rafe chuckles as he flashes his AMEX. “Oh no, you misunderstand. I want 10 bottles of every single wine you have.”

Your painted lips curl into a smile.

It was going to be a good afternoon.

_______________________________________________________________

Before you know it, you’re sitting next to Rafe at a table in the courtyard, your leg moving dangerously closer to his, his eyes grazing over your chest intermittently.

Topper is telling a story about his ex-girlfriend Sarah, who he insists he’s “completely over” (yeah right) and you’re barely listening, your eyes glazed over as you bring the crystal glass to your lips absentmindedly.

Hard to concentre on anything when Rafe Cameron’s hand is inching closer up your thigh, pulling the satin fabric up with it until your leg is almost completely exposed to the cool afternoon air.

You’re thankful for two things.

One, the fact that you had the foresight to shave that morning.

And two, the biological blessing that was your ability to hide how completely and utterly turned on you are in that moment.

You start squirming in your seat, clearing your throat as you become increasingly aware of how flushed your cheeks feel, warmth pooling in your belly as you swallow thickly and turn to Rafe.

He looks at you expectantly and in a daring move, presses his lips to your neck softly.

Completely out of character for Rafe, it’s almost sweet and doesn’t do your state any favours as you squeeze your thighs together, wetness already starting to spread to your underwear.

 _Goddamnit_ , you think. You look up at Rafe through your long eyelashes, and bring your lips to his ear to whisper “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Rafe looks at you excitedly, and you figure it wouldn’t hurt (too much) to drag out the inevitable just that bit longer.

“Do not even _think_ about following me,” you say as you stand up, praying your arousal hasn’t started to show on your dress. You picked a good day to wear satin, for goodness sake.

Rafe looks hurt as you walk into the ladies’ bathroom, not doubting that he will follow your wishes. He may be a sexual deviant but he’s not one to cross boundaries, especially yours.

You brace yourself on the porcelain sink, breathing heavily as you look at yourself in the mirror. You look frazzled and flushed, all because of Rafe.

You have an idea, and smirk to yourself as you prepare to leave.

You make your way out of the bathroom, walking slowly back to the group, stopping where only Rafe can see you.

You don’t have to wait long for Rafe to look up and catch your eye. It gives you some sort of satisfaction to see his face change from confusion to shock, and you know you’ve got him hooked.

You’re holding your red lace thong in your hand, winking as you stuff it discreetly into your clutch. You’ve never seen Rafe look so impressed.

Game on.


	2. red wine lips part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure smut tbh. nsfw for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry in advance for poorly written smut (it's my first time be kind)

You couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment you realised you wanted to fuck Rafe Cameron.

Perhaps it had a long time coming.

You think of any time you went swimming together and he came out of the water, wet skin glistening in the sunshine.

Any time you two hung out at his house and he was wearing sweatpants and a backwards hat and you felt weirdly more attracted to him in those moments than any other.

Or maybe the realisation was today, with him in his navy suit and red tie that matched your dress perfectly, spending money to impress you, running his fingers up your thigh, bringing his lips to your ear, sending shivers down your neck.

And now you’re sat next to him at a table with the rest of your friends, painfully aware of the fact that you’re not wearing any panties and _he knows,_ and you can predict what he’s going to do with that information and _you like it._

Rafe’s lips are brushing against your ear again as he whispers “are you sure we’re going to play this game, princess?” But you know he’s confident in your answer before you’ve even had a chance to voice it as his hand is resting at the top of your thigh again, pushing the silk aside.

Your breath hitches as he runs his fingers down even further, not quite reaching your heated centre but dancing around it, all while keeping his eyes on the rest of the group so as to not raise suspicion.

You clear your throat quietly. “I’m already wet, Cameron, you don’t have to try so hard. Stop teasing.”

_Damnit_ , you think. _It’s not like his ego needed to get any bigger._

Rafe chuckles. “If you’re already wet,” he whispers, “then I guess you won’t mind if I do this.”

With that, Rafe slips a finger further down and runs it through your folds, pressing against your clit and moving his finger ever so slightly in a circular motion.

You whimper and grab the edge of the table in frustration, earning a peculiar look from Topper.

“You good, Y/N?” He asks, furrowing his brow.

“Mmhm,” you reply. “Just really feeling the wine, you know?”

“Yeah for sure, it’s good shit,” he responds and turns back to Kelce.

Rafe starts teasing your entrance with his finger, using his thumb now to keep the pressure on your clit, and you feel yourself opening your legs slightly to allow easier access, leaning back every so slightly in your chair.

You turn to Rafe with widened eyes as he slips a finger inside you. “Damnit Rafe,” you hiss. “You can’t do that here. People are gonna know.”

Rafe simply looks at you innocently. “Not sure what you’re talking, princess.”

You narrow your eyes at him and glance down at his lap, where it’s clear he’s straining against his suit pants.

Fine, if he’s going to play it that way.

You reach your hand down and grip his half-hard dick in your manicured hand, feeling it stiffen even more as you palm him through his pants.

Rafe’s jaw clenches and his blue eyes darken with lust.

“Y/N,” he warns.

You smile sweetly at him. “Something wrong, sweetheart?”

Rafe abruptly brings his hand up, causing you to whine quietly at the sudden lack of touch and press your thighs tightly together for friction. He grabs your wrist and you feel your wetness on his fingers as he grips you and pulls your face close to his.

“Meet me in the bathroom. Don’t fuck around, Y/N,” he says and pushes his chair back hurriedly, stalking off to the restrooms without so much as a second glance.

You swallow thickly and look around at the rest of the group, who seem drunk enough to not even notice both of your absences, let alone care. You smooth your dress down again as you stand up and make your way hastily to the bathroom.

* * *

The door’s ajar when you get there and you step into the dimly lit restroom, thanking your lucky stars you were at a nice establishment.

“Rafe?”

The door slams shut suddenly and you jump, turning around as you hear the lock click.

You barely have time to react when Rafe suddenly pushes you against the tiled wall, his large hands holding your hips firmly as he stares at you, a lone strand of brunette hair falling in his blue eyes.

“I don’t like being teased, Y/N,” Rafe says quietly.

“You started-“ you begin to say, when Rafe brings his finger to your lips to silence you. You notice with a jolt that it’s the same finger he had inside you at the table, and he brushes it against your lower lip.

“Haven’t even kissed me yet and this is where we start? Bold choice,” you say, all snark but your voice is shaky and you can’t deny how turned on you are as you’re aware of the uncomfortable heat building at the juncture of your thighs.

Rafe pushes your mouth open with his finger. “Suck,” he says and you’re left with no choice but to obey him, wrapping your lips around his finger and lapping up your own arousal, maintaining eye contact.

Rafe looks pleased as he takes his finger out with a pop and smiles at you, before bringing his lips to yours in firm kiss, moving against you briefly before slipping his tongue into your mouth.

You kiss like that for a few moments, getting more hurried and desperate as Rafe pushes his hips into you and you feel his hard length against your thigh.

You break apart briefly, panting, your red strap falling down your shoulder and more of his hair falling into his eyes. He presses his forehead against yours and grips onto your waist tightly, moving you backwards until you feel your ass hit the sink.

Like clockwork, you jump up so you’re now sitting on the porcelain, and you wrap your legs around his waist.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he says, and without giving you a chance to respond he brings his mouth to yours again, keeping one hand on your waist as he uses the other to push down the top of your dress until both breasts are exposed.

Rafe breaks away from you again and looks at you hungrily, pupils wide and wanting.

“Well,” you breathe, “they’re not here just to look pretty.”

Rafe smirks and takes that as his invitation, ducking his head down to your chest, closing his mouth around a nipple and sucking, using one hand to brace himself against the sink and the other to cup your other breast, running his thumb back and forth over your hardened nub.

You moan, threading your fingers through his hair, keeping his head in place as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, alternating between the left and right. You bring your hand down and start touching yourself, moving your clit underneath two fingers and bucking your hips up to meet them.

Rafe stops and notices what you’re doing.

“What do you need, princess?”

You moan as you keep your fingers working away.

“Fuck, I need your mouth on me, please Rafe,” you say and he wordlessly pushes your dress up briefly so you’re completely exposed, and dives his head down underneath your dress, using his tongue in broad strokes across your clit. Your hand moves back onto the top of his head as you grip his hair tightly, moving your hips up against his mouth as he makes quick work of your clit.

“Goddamn, Rafe, I’m gonna cum-“

Rafe hums and the vibration brings you over the edge, legs shaking. You start to cry out as you cum but Rafe quickly moves back over the top of you and slaps his hand against your mouth.

Your moans are thankfully muffled as you finish your orgasm, completely wet and ready for Rafe to be inside you.

“Rafe,” you whisper once he deems it safe enough to move his hand against your mouth, “normally I’m a lady who returns the favour but _fuck_ I just need your cock inside me right now.”

Rafe’s already undoing his belt, bringing his hardened cock out and you almost salivate at the sight of it as it springs up from the waistband of his underwear, dripping pre-cum.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he says and he moves towards you, your legs opening on reflex.

Rafe lines his dick up with your entrance and you clench in anticipation.

“Wait, do you have a condom?”

Rafe shakes his head. “I might be confident but even I didn’t expect to be fucking you at a winery tour.”

You’re not normally one to take risks, but you’re so turned on you might scream if you don’t feel him inside you soon. You wrap your legs around his waist even tighter and bring him closer.

“Whatever. Get inside me.”

Rafe groans at your forwardness and pushes himself into you, letting out a whispered “fuck” as he feels your walls clenching around him, finally bottoming out inside you.

“God, you’re so tight.”

You lean back and moan. “Enough small talk, Cameron. Just fuck me already.”

Rafe suddenly starts moving and snaps his hips forward, causing you to cry out as the feeling of his thick cock filling you up is almost too much for you. You move in unison, your hips bucking up to meet his thrusts. Rafe leans his forehead on your shoulder as he continues to pound into you, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he gets closer to his orgasm.

You feel Rafe go to move out and you cross your ankles together and bring him further into you, locking him in as you dig your nails into his back.

“Don’t pull out, please. I-I want to feel you cum inside me.”

Rafe lets out a guttural moan at your words and he thrusts inside you one last time, filling you with his cum and stroking your back with his free hand.

He slips out of you and you frown at the empty feeling. His cum starts to leak down your thigh and you hurriedly push your dress out of the way.

Rafe’s pulling up his pants as you both look at each other and smile.

“So…do that again sometime?”


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and rafe are tennis partners for the day

You and Rafe haven’t spoken since ‘the incident’ (and by incident you mean last weekend when you got drunk off overpriced merlot and he came inside you whilst he pressed you up against a bathroom sink), and you’re not sure how you were going to approach him again.

He’s your childhood best friend, fellow “partner in crime’ (literally, you got up to some shit that definitely wouldn’t go under the radar if it weren’t for your families), and now…what? Fuck buddy? Do you call him that if it’s only happened once? You’ve been trying to prepare yourself for the possibility that it truly was a one-time thing but somehow, deep down, you know you’d give anything to feel Rafe Cameron inside you again.

You can only hope he feels the same way.

* * *

Today you have plans with Rafe, Topper, and his new girlfriend Claire, that you made weeks ago and you have a weird feeling of nausea overcome you as your mum drives you through the front gates. The four of you were planning on playing a game or two of doubles and usually you’d be psyched to completely own Topper (he held golf over you but you know how to work a tennis court) but today you’re feeling incredibly anxious.

What if it’s weird? What if Rafe doesn’t want to talk to you? _Oh God,_ you think. _What if he thinks it was a mistake? What if-_

You’re not given the opportunity to finish your train of thought as your car door opens, startling you in the process, and you’re whipping your long ponytail around to stare directly into those baby blues you’ve come to love so much.

Rafe smiles at you, a white cap pulled down tight on top of his head flattening his hair (you love it when he wears it like this, instead of slicking it back like some Wall Street tragic).

“M’lady,” he says as he holds the door open for you and waits for you to step out of your mum’s Range Rover. You stare at him for a second, mouth agape, before you blink and regain your composure. You barely hear your mum saying “please behave sweetie and _try_ to order the virgin cocktails this time” as you jump down, your stark white tennis shoes hitting the gravel.

You smile up at Rafe, in his criminally adorable striped polo shirt, and loop your arm through his.

“Ready to kick some ass today, partner?” He asks you as he leads you down the path to the courts.

 _Hm,_ you think. _I guess we’re not addressing the whole “we got blind drunk last weekend and fucked in a bathroom and oh yeah, you CAME INSIDE ME?”_

“Absolutely I am”, you reply with a mischievous grin. Maybe you’ll get to talking later.

* * *

You’re halfway to victory (Claire’s lovely, bless her, but she can’t serve for shit), with you and Rafe up one set and about to take the second, when you get the crushing feeling that maybe you’re never going to talk about what happened.

Rafe has been acting like everything is completely normal the entire afternoon, like you two are back to best friends. He hasn’t even made any overtly sexual remarks or used one of his smooth come-ons. Was he just keeping up appearances in front of Topper? It’s not as if you’ve told your friends what you got up to that day. Was Rafe ashamed of you?

You’re lost in thought as Rafe slices his renowned backhand, winning you the match, and you barely register him coming towards you for a victory hug.

“Woo-hoo, we did it again Y/N! Smoked their asses!” Rafe yells, losing his grin when he notices you aren’t celebrating as vivaciously as you’re prone to.

“Hey, what’s up? That was a sick backhand I just did. You’re welcome, by the way,” he says, his brow furrowed in concern but his voice reflecting some defensiveness. 

You smile tightly and fidget with your racquet with your hands. “Uh, yeah, good job Rafe. I’m uh, gonna go inside for some iced tea,” you say, and you run up the stairs outside the courts, willing yourself to get out of such an awkward situation.

Rafe stands there nonplussed for a second before dropping his racquet and bounding after you, leaving Topper and Claire to throw their hands up in confusion at both of your sudden exists.

You’re speed walking down the corridor, towards the café at the back where you’re hoping to get some iced tea and clear your head, before a hand grabs your wrist and pulls you into a door on your right.

“Rafe!” You sputter. “What are you doing?”

Rafe shuts the door to what you assume is the administration office, and pulls his cap off his hand, tossing it aside and messing up his hair. He scoffs.

“What am I doing? What about what are _you_ doing? You’ve been acting weird all day-”

“No, I haven’t,” you interject.

“Ah, yeah, you have. Your mind was barely in that game and you’re normally so excited to gloat about winning. What’s gotten into you?”

You can’t believe he has the gall to be asking you what’s going on.

“Um, hello? Rafe, we had sex last weekend. Hot, drunk, condomless, semi-public sex. Were you planning on talking about it at any point or were you just going to ignore it?”

This wasn’t what Rafe was expecting you to bring up, and he’s momentarily shocked.

“Y/N…” he trails off.

You will yourself to set your jaw steady. “Do you think it was a mistake? Do you regret fucking me?” you ask quietly. May as all get it all out in the open now.

Rafe is obviously taken aback, but he steps forward to close the gap between you and takes both of your hands regardless.

“Regret fucking you? God, Y/N, how could I ever regret that?”

You swallow the hard lump that was lodged in your throat, and you’re grateful you didn’t let yourself cry over a misunderstanding.

Rafe brings a hand around to rest on your waist and pushes you gently so the backs of your thighs are pressed against the desk. His gentle, but still dominant, confidence makes your clit throb.

Rafe continues as he slides his other hand up your tennis skirt, his deft fingers dancing their way to the edge of your lace underwear.

“How could I ever regret the sound of you cumming? How could I regret the feeling of finally being inside you?”

You moan quietly as he presses his soft lips to your neck, right underneath your ear, and Rafe takes that as an invitation to start slipping your panties down your legs. You step out of them as they make their way down to your ankles and you kick them aside.

Rafe takes his lips off your neck, where he’s been sucking and biting (you just _know_ that’ll leave a hickey but for the first time in your adult life you don’t even mind), and rests his forehead against yours.

It’s sweet and intimate, and you almost forget you’re soaking wet in a tennis centre’s administration office.

“Can I kiss you?” You ask softly.

Rafe smiles and nods, and you take one of your hands to the back of his head and bring his lips to yours in a crashing kiss that threatens to knock the breath out of you.

Your lips move like that for a while, his tongue eventually slipping into your mouth like smooth velvet, and Rafe starts brushing his index and middle finger through your wet folds and onto your clit.

You hum into his mouth as you moan, bucking your hips up and chasing your release, frowning as he suddenly stops and pulls away from you.

“What are you doing?” You whine, craving his touch.

Rafe goes to move his head down underneath your skirt, ever the gentleman, but you pull him back up sharply.

“As much as I appreciate the gesture, we have two friends outside who are going to be wondering where the hell we are, and we’re standing in yet another public place,” you say.

Rafe chuckles. “Seems to be turning into a habit of ours.”

“I need you to fuck me, and I need you to do it quickly.”

Rafe’s eyes darken with lust and he bring his lips to yours in a chaste kiss before grabbing your waist and turning you around.

“Much obliged.”

You hear the sound of a zipper and turn your head to see Rafe’s pants coming down just enough for his cock to spring out. Your pussy is practically pulsating at the sight of Rafe pumping his cock with his hand, stroking the beads of pre-cum across the head with his thumb.

Rafe winks at you before he places his other hand on the back of your neck and forces you to bend over the desk. Your cheek presses against the cold wood and you feel your short skirt being lifted.

Rafe hums in appreciation at the sight of your ass laid bare in front of him, and he takes his hand off his cock to grab at your smooth skin. He slaps your ass cheek, making you yelp in surprise at the sudden sting.

Rafe leans down to whisper in your ear, “sorry, sorry, was that okay?”

“Yes, God yes, please just fuck me already,” you say, impatient and ready to feel him stretch you out once more.

Rafe wordlessly takes his dick and runs it down between your ass cheeks before finally reaching your entrance and pushing in.

You let out a guttural moan (Rafe shushes you) at the sudden feeling of being oh so full, and Rafe’s hands grip your waist as he starts moving slowly.

He pumps in and out of you like that for a while, before you get impatient and need more and you say “harder, please.”

In a weird dynamic switch, it seems you’re the one in charge as Rafe obeys and starts snapping his hips forward, pounding you faster. You move your body back in time with his, basically fucking yourself on his cock.

The room’s previous silence is broken by the sounds of your skin slapping against each other, and the occasional moan. Beads of sweat form on your brow and your chest, and you bite into your arm to stop yourself from crying out.

Rafe’s thrusts become erratic and poorly timed as he warns you breathlessly, “Y/N, I’m about to cum.”

“You know what to do,” you gasp. “Please cum inside me.”

As if your mere words sent him over the edge, Rafe thrusts for a final time and you feel his warm cum spill inside you. Rafe slips out and you feel it trickle down your thigh.

In a very unromantic fashion, you motion for him to get a tissue or a piece paper or oh God _something,_ so you don’t drip cum on this poor lady’s desk. Rafe’s blue eyes dart around the office momentarily before he goes, “aha!” and passes you a tissue.

As you’re cleaning yourself up and putting your underwear back on (and adjusting your skirt so you uphold some dignity once you walk out of this room), you glance over at Rafe who’s standing there almost sheepishly.

You smile at him. “Can we not be weird now? I want to keep this up.”

Rafe nods and presses a kiss to your temple. “Me too.”

Rafe’s phone rings, interrupting the moment, and you both jump at the sound.

It’s Topper.

“We gotta go,” says Rafe, and he pulls you by your hand back out of the room, but not before he kisses you one last time.


	4. red wine lips part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy end to this series. i suck at summaries.

For two months now, you and Rafe have been enjoying each other’s company in more ways than one. Never one to waste any time, but certainly one to avoid discussing anything remotely serious, you were quick to fall into a rhythm with your best friend/fuck buddy/whatever else he may be. After the incidents at the winery and the tennis club, there was an unspoken agreement between you and the self-professed Kook King that you’ll continue to hang out as friends and sneak off whenever possible to let out that pent up sexual frustration you knew too well.

And, since Rafe seemed to constantly want to get his dick wet, there was rarely an outing or event that went without a sneaky quickie in a hidden corner or locked bathroom.

You recall sneaking up to Topper’s roof during one of his parties, Rafe bending you over the railing that looked over the backyard, answering Rafe’s “wanna fuck u now” texts with a coy smile and raised eyebrow and, more recently, the memory of Rafe pressing you up against the wall in a changing room as you decided on your dress for Midsummers.

What you can’t seem to remember, however, is when your feelings for Rafe extended beyond how much you liked the feeling of his body flush against yours, lips attached to your neck.

Maybe it was when you started talking with one another for longer after having sex instead of just leaving, or maybe that one time when he lifted up your chin with his index finger to kiss you (the cool metal of his ring a stark contrast against your flushed skin), or when seeing him flirting with a Touron made your blood boil.

You’ve found yourself completely and hopelessly falling for Rafe Cameron.

\--

It’s a few hours before the start of Midsummers, a night you’ve been looking forward to for the last few weeks, and yet you can’t seem to get yourself out of bed. You’ve mostly got a handle on your anxiety but on days like this you’re brought right back to square one. It’s a tough job to keep up with Rafe and your extended group of friends and show your face at every event on the Figure 8 social calendar, and right now you can’t think of anything worse than spending hours around other people.

Your stomach twisting in knots, you look at your pale pink tulle gown hanging on your bedroom door (something different, at Rafe’s request) and sigh. Rafe was going to disappointed but there was no way you were going to force yourself to do something you’re completely uncomfortable with.

You roll onto your side and pick up your phone, choosing to ignore the dozen or so text messages from Claire (“where are you? I thought we were pre-gaming? This champagne won’t drink itself!”) and scroll until you find Rafe’s number.

He answers on the second ring. “Y/N, hey! Are you on your way to Topper’s? I don’t want to start without you,” he says.

You gulp before answering him. “Hey Rafe, look, I’m really sorry but I’m not coming to Midsummers-”

“Why not? What’s wrong?”

“I just feel like garbage, I really don’t feel up to partying tonight,” you say.

“Do you need me to come over?” Rafe asks, sounding concerned.

You brush him off. “No, no, it’s okay. You guys go and have fun, I’ll see you later.”

There’s a long pause before Rafe replies. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah Rafe, it’s fine. Bye!”

“Bye. Feel better.”

He hangs up and you’re left to stare at your ceiling, feeling deflated, before closing your eyes and falling back asleep.

\--

Not long after, a soft knock on your bedroom door wakes you up. Assuming it’s your mum coming to convince you to come, you don’t bother to raise your head off your plush pillow as you begrudgingly say “come in.”

Rafe Cameron was the last person you expected to walk through your door, much less dressed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt instead of his baby blue suit and bowtie.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” he says, smiling fondly. “Feeling a bit better?”

“What are you doing here Rafe?”

He walks across your room and takes a seat gingerly on the edge of your bed, placing his hand on your leg.

“You felt like shit and I wanted to make you feel better. Here I am.”

You’re touched by his sweetness and find yourself at a loss for words.

“Can I get in?”

You nod and Rafe pulls off his t-shirt, before getting into your bed and wrapping his muscled arm around you, pulling you into his chest.

“C’mere,” he says and you snuggle into him, feeling both content and confused.

“I’m sorry,” you mumble against Rafe’s chest.

“For what?”

“I know you wanted to show me off tonight, and we had that plan to sneak off to the locker room-”

Rafe chuckles. “I don’t care about that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’re my best friend first and foremost, Y/N. I gotta look out for you.”

You breathe in shakily. “I know but….you’re not my boyfriend, Rafe. I would have understood if you went to Midsummers and got with Olivia or whoever.”

There’s a painfully long silence and you’re terrified of Rafe’s response.

“I’d like to be,” he finally says quietly.

You lift your head up, heart racing, not entirely sure what you just heard.

“What?”

Rafe looks down at you. “I’d like to be your boyfriend, if you’d let me.”

You grin.

“Of course, Rafe. Of course I’ll ‘let you be my boyfriend.’”

Rafe smiles sweetly and kisses you on the forehead, then the tip of your nose, before finally brushing his lips against yours.

You hum with contentment and shift your position so you’re facing him, your elbows braced on either side of his head as you continue to kiss, his tongue slipping in your mouth as you move together.

Rafe’s hand rests on your waist as the other sneaks up your t-shirt, cupping your right breast and running his thumb over your quickly hardened nipple.

The pace is slow and languid, syrupy sweet and completely different to what you’re used to. There’s no hasty pushing clothes aside or feverish kisses, the two of you are almost lazy, taking your time and taking it all in.

Soon enough, you’re lifting your arms above your head as Rafe slowly pulls your t-shirt over your head and he’s blinking up at you like you’re the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, his eyes glazed over with complete adoration.

You’re suddenly acutely aware of the fact that this is the first time Rafe has actually seen you naked like this, and you cross your arms over your stomach instinctively. Rafe shakes his head and pulls your arms down, kissing you passionately.

“You’re beautiful,” he says and you smile into the kiss.

Rafe plays with your nipple with one hand as he finds your clit with the other, pressing gently into your heat as you whimper, the rolling pleasure almost becoming too much as he slips his finger inside.

You whimper, rocking against him, asking him for more and moaning louder as he adds another finger, and then another, before he’s slowly pumping three fingers inside your hot centre and you’re cumming around his fingers with a shudder.

There’s a pause as you catch your breath, and you smirk as you feel how hard he is beneath you. 

“Feel good babe?” Rafe asks you.

You nod.

“You’re severely overdressed,” you say, rolling off Rafe to give him the space to pull off his sweatpants, his underwear coming with it and his hard cock springing out, a bead of pre-cum glimmering at the tip.

You move to get into position on the bed, lifting your ass up, before Rafe tuts and moves you onto your back.

“I want to look at your pretty face,” he says, pumping his cock with some lube he found in your bedside table.

You nod, almost nervous, as Rafe lines up the head of his cock with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly and you feel your walls tighten around his length.

As if he feels your slight nervousness, Rafe kisses you on the forehead once more and asks “are you okay? We can stop.”

“I’m more than okay,” you reply and you grab his ass with both of your hands, pulling him deeper inside you.

Rafe groans and rocks into you, picking up his pace as you both move together, enjoying this new closeness you’d not experienced with one another before. You make sure to pull your new boyfriend in for a deep kiss intermittently, and he makes a point of staring deeply into your eyes as he whimpers.

After some minutes of him pumping his cock inside you, Rafe’s movements start to sputter and become irregular and you can tell he’s close to finishing.

“Baby, I’m going to cum,” he says and you simply wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace as he moans one final time, pushing his cock into you and spilling his cum inside you.

You can’t quite put your finger on why but this time feels so unbelievably different, and better, than all of the other times.

Rafe stays inside you for a few moments, and then presses his slightly sweaty forehead to yours, his eyes fluttering closed.

“You’re incredible,” he says, and you feel happier in that moment than any other time in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think, i thrive on comments <3


End file.
